Canalizar el deseo
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Después de muuuchos días esperando puedo subir este Link x Sheik.  Es una especie de secuela de mi otro fic: "Descubriendo".


No pensaba hacer una continuación propiamente dicha de "**Descubriendo**" (mi anterior fic Link x Sheik), pero como varias personas me lo pidieron ya, decidí escribir algo seguido con lemmon incluído, así que tomadlo como una segunda parte del otro fic ;D

Que conste que va a ser un poco moñas, porque con estos dos siempre intento hacer algo light y después me salen frases profundas de estas que dices "qué gay todo" ù3u ...

Como siempre, LOZ no me pertenece y blablabla blablabla…

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

El resonar de sus botas sobre la hierba era el único sonido audible en el silencio del bosque.

Caminaba sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en la espesura verdosa que le rodeaba, y comenzó a acelerar el paso al estar cerca del punto de encuentro.

Le había citado allí, aunque no sabía ni por ni para qué. Pero si asistir significaba verla de nuevo, él lo haría. Una y otra vez.  
Estaba sediento desde la última vez, y echaba de menos todo en ella.

_Sus encuentros ya no eran los de antes. No eran simplemente dos extraños que se ayudaban mutuamente. Él era él, y ella era ella, ahora por fin descubierta. Y desde que lo supo aquella vez en el lago Hylia nada había vuelto a ser igual._

_Cada vez que ambos se encontraban, daban rienda suelta a toda la represión que se había formado durante los años de desesperación y miedo, manifestándose tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y llevando a cabo el ritual que los convertía en amantes.  
_

Y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie y mirándolo fijamente.

Link no sabía cuántas veces se había repetido esa situación, pero seguía produciéndole la misma inseguridad, ya que cada vez que sentía sus ojos sobre él, miles de sensaciones le abarcaban por completo.  
Sentía temor, preocupación, impaciencia, nerviosismo, inseguridad... pero sobretodo sentía alivio por saber que estaba bien y que la estaba viendo de nuevo, fuera de peligro.

-Pensé que no vendrías. –dijo con voz tímida, apartando parte de los vendajes de su rostro y dejando ver sus finas facciones.

-¿Y no poder verte? –respondió él casi en un suspiro abatido, dejando caer su magullado escudo al suelo y sosteniendo su espada envainada entre las manos.

Ella se acercó y tocó suavemente el arma, acariciando con sus dedos las formas cuidadosamente dibujadas en la vaina y acto seguido alzando su mirada hasta toparse con la profunda y azul que la observaba fijamente desde unos centímetros más arriba.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más se abalanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, haciéndose con su boca en un beso lleno de ansia y desesperación.

El sonido del metal al caer al suelo no se hizo esperar cuando él pasó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, profundizando el beso y apegando más sus cuerpos.

La falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse unos centímetros, durante unos segundos en los que se pudieron mirar fijamente y adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro en esos momentos.

_Ya no hablaban. Simplemente se entregaban aprovechando cada segundo de su tiempo juntos, que por desgracia no era demasiado._

Sólo ellos se escuchaban en el lugar sagrado, siendo el bosque el único testigo de que se amaban en secreto y a espaldas de todo y de todos.  
Ruido de labios al chocar, respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de un cuerpo deslizándose contra un árbol.

Link alzó sus brazos hasta alcanzar el resto de vendas que cubrían la cara de su acompañante, deshaciéndose de ellas enseguida y pudiendo admirar por fin su semblante completo.

-Zelda… -susurró perdiéndose de nuevo en los hipnotizantes zafiros de la princesa, sintiendo ahora una extraña seguridad que únicamente se hacía presente cuando ella no estaba con él.

_Cuando la tenía cerca era incapaz de comportarse como un héroe. Y eso lo avergonzaba. Se volvía torpe e inseguro, por miedo a no poder protegerla.  
Por miedo a fallarle._

Ella atrapó el rostro de Link entre sus manos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, besando de nuevo sus labios y mordiendo suavemente el inferior al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacía los ojos de él, expectante y anhelante de más. Porque sabía que interpretaba cada una de sus acciones, y sin duda sabría reconocer cuando quería más de él.

_Mucho más._

Sin hacerla esperar quitó los gruesos guantes de sus manos y acarició suavemente su rosada mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello y apenas rozando el inicio de su clavícula aún cubierta de la elástica tela que solía llevar al encarnar a Sheik durante días.

Besó sin dudarlo la pálida piel de su cuello, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a deshacerse de la molesta prenda que lo separaba de su femenino cuerpo, deslizándola suavemente por sus hombros y dejando caer parte de ella por sus brazos.

Su rubia melena reposaba sobre su espalda y la hacía ver demasiado seductora para él, combinando con algunos vendajes que todavía cubrían el cuerpo de la joven, quien observaba en silencio los movimientos de Link con una mezcla de admiración y deseo.

_Lo amaba. Y quería que la hiciera suya una vez más.  
Siempre conseguía hacerla volar aunque siguiese en tierra, y únicamente una caricia bastaba para que ella se entregase completamente. Porque él era él y nadie más podía igualarlo. Aunque a veces pensaba que era demasiado para ella._

Ella enredaba entre sus dedos mechones del cabello ahora liberado del gorro que siempre solía llevar, con algún que otro suspiro perdido en el silencio del lugar y liberado a causa de los constantes y lentos besos que él le proporcionaba desde la base de su cuello hasta su mentón.

Comenzaba a notarse húmeda al sentir las manos de Link recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, con esa calma casi insoportable y esa sensación de ser tocada pero no sentirlo totalmente.

-Me siento… -comenzó con algo de dificultad y buscando desesperadamente la boca de su compañero, haciéndose rápidamente con ella e introduciendo la lengua en su húmeda cavidad, chocando con la de él y convirtiendo un simple beso en un duelo interno por llevar el control en la boca del otro.

Al tiempo que luchaba por mantener el control y dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido que chocaba contra la boca de Link, Zelda bajó sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio, y despacio comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica, separándose un segundo para hacerla pasar por su cabeza y lanzarla hacía atrás sin importar demasiado donde cayera.

Reanudando nuevamente el húmedo beso acarició el torso del joven héroe, delineando con sus dedos formas imaginarias sobre su piel y sintiendo como se erizaba bajo su tacto.

_Link era un escalofrío humano.  
Simplemente sus caricias podían hacer que se sintiera despegado al suelo.  
_  
Para no quedarse atrás, se separó a duras penas de los labios de ella y con sus manos volvió hacía su cintura, bajando por completo la oscura prenda y deslizándola por sus piernas, aprovechando el contacto para seguir el recorrido de la tela con sus dedos.

La admiró de nuevo, como siempre hacía.  
Dejó escapar una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y se encaminó hacía su ropa interior, la cual comenzó a bordear con una de sus manos mientras que bajaba los tirantes de su sostén, convirtiendo la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos en una completamente provocativa.

Algunos de los vendajes sueltos reposaban aún sobre el cuerpo de Zelda, haciéndola ver como una combinación perfecta entre el guerrero sheikah que aparentaba ser y la delicada princesa que era cuando estaba con su héroe.

_Porque cuando estaba con Link, era sólo Zelda. Y no necesitaba ser nadie más._

Los impacientes labios de él se hicieron rápidamente con sus senos, lamiendo suave y cuidadosamente alrededor de ellos y convirtiendo el movimiento en algo más ansioso cuando atrapó su endurecido pezón, ejerciendo presión con sus labios sobre este y haciendo que el pecho de Zelda se agitase al respirar, emitiendo algún gemido de más intensidad que los anteriores.

_Se moría por gemir su nombre entre suspiros y aferrarse a su espalda sin soltarse jamás, pero la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella en los momentos en los que él le hacía sentir más placer del esperado._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, aprovechando el acercamiento de cuerpos para intercambiar posiciones y acorralarlo contra el árbol, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Le dedicó otra de sus traviesas sonrisas y algo sonrojada comenzó a besar su frente, bajando por su rostro y depositando varios besos más sobre sus mejillas y su nariz.

_Quería darle todo el cariño que durante tanto tiempo nadie había podido darle, y ella sería la única capaz de hacerlo._

Él reía mientras se dejaba hacer, mirándola cariñosamente al tiempo que con sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y bajando un poco más llegaba hasta la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, repasando el contorno de la goma con la yema de sus dedos._  
_

Segundos después ella comenzó a mover con lentitud sus caderas sobre él, sintiendo como la creciente erección se hacía notar debajo de la ropa que le quedaba, y excitándose al rozar levemente contra ello.

El ronco gemido de Link fue el detonante para que comenzase a tomarse enserio la tarea de excitarlo al máximo, sonriendo de nuevo pícaramente y reanudando el sútil movimiento sobre el chico.

Por su parte él se sentía en el cielo cuando ella se movía así, pero las desmesuradas ganas que sentía de calmar aquello que abultaba bajo su ropa hicieron que no pudiera aguantar más y la apartase sonrojado de la zona, a lo que ella respondió llevando las manos hacía las últimas prendas del rubio y quitándolas con una destreza inesperada.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo sabiendo que había llegado el momento que tanto esperaban y sintiendo el fuego en los ojos del otro.

Link hizo resbalar la última pieza de ropa interior por las piernas de Zelda y la observó fijamente una vez más antes de posicionarla sobre él, comenzando a entrar despacio en ella y sintiéndose deslizar hacía su interior con más facilidad gracias a lo mojada que estaba.

La presión no tardó en hacerlo gemir, sintiendo la estrechez en la cual se estaba adentrando y contagiado por los agitados suspiros de ella.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados, haciendo que ella se acostumbrase a él. Y a pesar de que no era su primera vez juntos, sentía miedo de volver a hacerle daño.

El vaivén fue ganando firmeza y algo de velocidad, por lo que Zelda consiguió relajar su cuerpo por completo y mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Link mordisqueaba sensualmente una de sus orejas, dejando escapar gemidos constantes en su oído con intención de excitarlo aún más.

Él hundía el rostro en el cuello de ella, dando pequeñas mordidas cuando la sentía susurrar en su oído.  
Dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido que acababa en un ronco suspiro al chocar con la piel que tenía contra su boca.

Las embestidas tomaron fuerza nuevamente y las manos de Link recorrían deseosas todo el cuerpo de Zelda. Desde sus pechos hasta su cintura, y de su cintura bajaba para acariciar la cara interior de sus muslos y terminar recorriendo su trasero con ambas manos.

Ella mordía su labio inferior al tiempo que sentía el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas, tratando de silenciar los gemidos de mayor intensidad y arañando con ansiedad la desnuda espalda de Link al sentir como él la recorría sin dejar ni un centímetro de piel libre de sus descaradas manos.

_La volvía loca, y no sabía cómo._  
_Hacía que perdiese todos los estribos y olvidase por completo los modales de realeza que se le habían inculcado desde niña._

_Hacía que su parte más animal despertase. Y le gustaba._

Pronto los gemidos en ambos comenzaron a desaparecer para convertirse en constantes jadeos cargados de deseo, tocándose anhelantemente y uniendo sus bocas cuando recuperaban algo de aire hasta llegar al clímax y sentir como sus cuerpos se relajaban contra el otro.

Link apoyó la cabeza contra el duro tronco del árbol, tratando de recuperar la respiración y entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio, mientras sentía como la rubia cabellera de Zelda reposaba agitada sobre su pecho y la humedad de sus cabellos debida al sudor hacía que quedasen adheridos a su piel.

No se sentía con el aliento suficiente como para poder hablarle, pero no dejaba de mirarla, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo podía llegar a una situación así con ella. Y es que tampoco necesitaba explicación. Simplemente se dejaban llevar.

Una de las manos de Zelda se alzó y alcanzó la comisura de la boca de Link, repasando el contorno de esta con uno de sus finos dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Depositó un leve beso sobre el dedo y la miró al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa. Una llena de complicidad y amor.

* * *

URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRF.

He muerto, enserio. Y encima creo que me ha quedado un pastelazo de la hostia.

Hoy he tardado más rato para escribirlo, pero ha sido porque me quedé bloqueada y parecía medio subnormal escribiendo xDDDDD

No daba ni una. Y no sé si habrá quedado bien, pero eso me lo vais a decir VOSOTROS con reviewwwwwwws~

¿A qué sí? *_* (ahora es cuando pasáis de mí y no me dejáis ni para pipas xDU).


End file.
